


Of angels Grace and Dead teenagers

by Outcastarrow14



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcastarrow14/pseuds/Outcastarrow14
Summary: Dean's eyes widened at the sound of the new voice that was coming from the radio. Baby was possessed, how in hell….? Sam immediately launch into a Latin chant but the radio voice cut him off. "Um…..Considering I'm the one keeping you guys and the car from plummeting another 200 feet or so, you might wanna stop that."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

-SPNDP-

Danny groaned as he pushed himself up off the clock tower's polished floor while his ears tried to get used to the sudden cacophony of ticking clocks. He hated when clockwork teleported him into his timeless realm without any warning, it always left him feeling weak-kneed and woozy. Danny rubbed his eyes and waited for the world to get less fuzzy.

"Hello Daniel," Clockwork greeted softly as he watched the halfa straighten himself out. Danny blinked up at him in confusion, no doubt still waiting for his eyes to adjust properly to his lairs dim lighting.

"Hey C.W." Danny grumbled as he turned around and squinted in his friend's direction. "Long time, no see huh."

Clockwork nodded. "I'm sorry to wake you from your nap, but I need your help."

Danny shook his head and blinked one more time as his vision cleared.

Clockwork was standing in front of one of the room's many viewing portals. The portal was showing a police chase involving a black muscle car that looked like it was plucked right off the cover of those weird books that Sam liked to read. _What were they called? Supernatural?_

Danny let out a whistle as he watched the car evade the cops.

"Looks like somebody's having a bad day," Danny said casually as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Anyway," Danny continued as he peeled his eyes away from the screen and glanced at Clockwork. "What'd you need help with?"

Danny watched as clockwork sucked in an unnecessary breath, his body switched from his young form to his older one. The time ghost stroked his white beard as his red eyes blankly stared at the floor, deep in thought. The halfa watched his mentor's hesitant expression with uneasy interest.

"Someone, who I, unfortunately, can't name, has been playing God." Clockwork explained with a grim expression. His mouth twisted as he spoke the words, almost as if they left a rancid taste in his mouth. "They have forced certain events to come to fruition and succeeded in prohibiting the time streams natural flow."

Danny blinked, not entirely understanding.

"That sounds really bad….."

"It is—." Clockwork bit out in anger as his hands tightly rung themselves around his staff. "This despicable person has closed the gates to heaven and hell. Thousands of souls are now trapped in pure agony, unable to move on from their human bodies." Clockwork glanced up at Danny with a purely defeated expression. "All of those souls, all of those agonized screams," the time ghost's voice hitched "It is driving both my poor brother and his reapers to madness. The fact that he can do nothing to ease their pain is ripping him to shreds. They cannot reap them properly without having an appropriate place to dispose of them. This needs to be fixed!"

Danny's eyes widened at the mention of Clockwork's brother, he had only met him once and his memory of him was a little foggy. Danny remembered Death being very kind, he was a slim being and his voice was even and void of emotion. Come to think of it, he talked a lot like clockwork on a good day. Death had stayed with him as electricity coursed through his body. The man had held both his hands, an action that Danny hadn't paid much attention to at the time. He was too wracked with pain to realize the soft act of reassurance. Instead, he was too busy pleading with the man to make the pain stop, to take him away, but Death never did that. He kept whispering to Danny. Promising him that it was all going to be ok, that he just had to wait a little longer, the pain would stop on its own, and that it wasn't his time to leave this plane of existence just yet.

"The only comfort Death has is reaping the souls that were destined for purgatory or the ghost zone, they are the only ones that he is still capable of helping." Clockwork continued, pulling Danny from his spiraling thoughts. "I may not be able to intervene and fix this problem entirely, but I can make a few 'nudges'."

Danny watched as clockwork dug into his breast pocket and retrieved some sort of small glowing cylinder. He grabbed one of Danny's hands and gently placed it in his palm.

Danny brought the cylinder up to his face to examine it. The blue-ish white flaming substance that the small bottle was filled with was probably one of the most beautiful things he had ever laid eyes on.

"Stunning, is it not?" Danny's eyes darted back up to Clockwork to find him smiling softly at him. "You should count yourself lucky, most humans will never lay their eyes on something like that."

"What is it?" Danny asked softly.

"An angel's grace."

Those words hit Danny like a ton of bricks. No one in his family was religious, in fact, Danny had never really ever stepped foot in a church before. The only religious person he knew was Sam, and he'd never really talked with her about it. He had always just assumed that humans had somehow mistaken reapers as angles somewhere along the line and that Heaven and hell were just places that souls went depending on how they lived their life. He had never once assumed that there was some sort of higher-order.

"An angle's grace?!" He sputtered out, his voice cracked, and went up a few octaves. "There's no such thing!"

"I assure you, Daniel, they are very real and very powerful." Clockwork explained as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. He knew this was a lot for the halfa to take in. "The grace that your holding belongs to a very special angel named Castiel. I need you to return it to him. He is the only one that can properly fix things."

Danny nodded numbly as he glanced back down at the small flask in his hand. He was about to meet an angel…

"Where do I find him?" Danny asked quietly as he felt the weight of his task settle on his shoulders.

Clockwork pointed to the viewing screen they were standing in front of. The one that was overlooking the police chase. Danny's shoulders slumped. Nothing was ever easy.

"I'm assuming he's in the black clunker?" Danny guessed.

Clockwork nodded.

Danny transformed and turned to head through the viewing portal, but Clockwork stuck out his staff to stop him. Startled by the random action, Danny glanced back up at the time ghost.

"Just a fair warning, do not break the grace's container or all will be lost." Clockwork explained in a serious manner, before smirking lightly. "I would also reframe from calling that car a clunker in front of Dean Winchester."

"Who the heck is Dean Winchester?" Danny asked, his face scrunching up in confusion at the mention of the new name.

"You will know soon enough."

-SPNDP-

"What is with these fucking cops!" Dean swore as he went around another sharp curve at 90 miles per hour, the impala fishtailed thanks to the momentum. In Dean's experience most cops would have given up by now, but not these dicks from Amity. Seriously, didn't they have anything better to do with their lives than try and arrest someone for speeding?

"Dean," Sam piped up from the back seat. "We really need to get back to the bunker, Cas is getting worse."

Dean caught Sammy's terrified gaze in his rearview mirror before his eyes dropped down to Cas. His head was laying in his brother's lap, his pale face was scuffed up with dirt and dried blood. His bottom lip was split and he had a black eye, but the worst of the ex-angels injuries was the slit throat that Sam was applying pressure to with a thick wad of gauze.

Dean's grip on the steering wheel got tighter. That stupid self-sacrificing idiot. If Cas didn't make it through this Dean was gonna find a way to bring him back and kill him all over again.

Dean was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when the dashboard was suddenly cast in eerie green and the impala's steering wheel jerked in the complete opposite direction. Dean cursed as he tried to right the direction of the wheels but it was no use. Baby crashed through the guardrail and plummeted down the side of the cliff.

Sam Screamed and cradled Castiel closer to him, and Dean was so terrified that he couldn't even make a sound.

Baby suddenly stopped falling with a hard jerk, causing everyone in the car to fly up briefly from their seats. Sam slammed his head hard against the roof of the car.

"Yowch, that sounded like it hurt, Sorry about that."

Dean's eyes widened at the sound of the new voice that was coming from the radio. Baby was possessed, how in hell….?

Sam immediately launch into a Latin chant but the radio voice cut him off.

"Um…..Considering I'm the one keeping you guys and the car from plummeting another 200 feet or so, you might wanna stop that." The voice said in annoyance.

Sam's face paled as he risked a glance out the window. They really were that high up, and there was no way that they would survive the drop. He glanced over at his brother. Dean currently was hyperventilating. His eyes were screwed shut and his hands were wrapped so tightly around the steering wheel that they were starting to turn white. Sam wasn't that surprised by the sight, Dean was terrified of flying. He should have figured that his brother would be nearly useless in this situation, and with Cas bleeding out on his lap, Sam wasn't really doing much better.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sam growled, trying his best to keep as much edge in his voice as possible.

The disembodied voice laughed.

"Calm yourself dude, no reason to get hostile. I'm here to help you. My name Danny by the way!" the voice chirped happily over the radio. "Now which one of you is Castiel? I have something that belongs to you, a friend of mine asked me to deliver it. He said it was your grace."

Sam's eyebrows shot up when a hand suddenly materialized out of the dashboard holding what really did look like a vile that had grace in it. Even Dean risked peaking in the voice's direction after he heard that. If that really was Cas's grace then it might just save his friend's life. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror again, Cas was already looking a lot worse. They were running out of time.

"W-why should we trust you?" Dean bit out in a shaky voice. "You're practically holding us captive."

"I—," Danny paused, "Your right I'll put the car on the ground. I'm sorry about that."

Dean let out a sigh of relief when he felt the impala settle on the ground again. Though that relief was short-lived when the thing that had been possessing the car suddenly popped up in the passenger seat next to him without any warning. Dean jumped and quickly pulled a gun out on the teen…? This thing was a kid?

Dean took in the kid's appearance, he had to be at least 5'8 with snow-white hair that had an otherworldly glow to it. He was wearing a spandex suit with white gloves and boots, and there was some type of symbol on the teen's chest that Dean didn't recognize.

Danny went cross-eyed for a second as he regarded the gun that was shoved in front of his face, before cocking an eyebrow.

"Now who's holding who captive?" Danny deadpanned.

Dean shivered slightly when the creature fixed his Green eyes on him with a pointed look. The Teen didn't seem to be even remotely shaken by the gun that was 6 inches from his nose.

"Are you working for Crowley, because I swear if this is some kind of deal—."

"Dean…"

Both Sam and Dean ripped their eyes away from Danny and turn their attention to their now semi-conscious friend.

"Holy shit Cas," Dean breathed out, something nearly undefinable was lacing his voice, but Danny had a pretty good guess at what it was. He regarded the worried man with a knowing glance before his eyes settled on the black-haired man that was laying in the taller guy's lap. It was the first time he had noticed him.

So this was Castiel…

"Dean….He's telling the truth.." Cas gasped out, eyes glazed over by tears. It was obvious that talking hurt him quite a bit.

Dean stared at his friend with a broken expression for a few moments before he suddenly snatched the container of grace from Danny's hands. Danny made no move to stop him as he peeled the gauze off of Cas's neck and uncapped the vile. The reaction happened almost instantly.

The grace poured out of the vile in a form of a white cloud and disappeared into the injured man's throat.

Soon everything was encased in a bright white light that nearly blinded all of the car's occupants. When it finally died down Cas was sitting next to Sam, absentmindedly rubbing at his now healed throat.

"Cas," Dean hesitated when the angel stopped what he was doing and gave Dean his full attention. "You still with us…? I mean," Dean paused again, he felt like he was tip-toeing on eggshells. "You still know who I am?"

Cas tilted his head and smirked up at the older hunter.

"You're a hard man to forget Dean."

Both Dean and Sam let out a breath that neither one of them realized they were holding. Cas was back at full power, and for once nothing seemed to be going wrong.

"So you really are an angel?" Danny asked in astonishment. He was facing Cas now, arms folded over the passenger seat's headrest. He seemed a little too eager for Dean's liking. "Like works for God, smites Devils, and guard's humans, type angel?"

"Yes," Cas replied as he bit his lip. "And you're Danny Fenton."

Danny tensed at the mention of his real name.

"You know me?"

"Yes, you were one of Balthazar's charges," Castiel's lips pulled taut and his voice hitched slightly at the name of his dead brother. He was suddenly very interested in his shoes. "I took his place as your guardian after he was killed in battle. I occasionally stop by to see how you're doing, you're very brave for your age." Cas looked back up at Danny with an approving smile. "Very capable too, not to mention your moral development is far beyond what most humans have at your age. You should be proud that I very rarely have to intercede on your behalf."

Danny was speechless.

"Whoa, wait a second I thought that you….." Dean struggled to find the words. "But you help us….?"

"Believe it or not the world does not revolve around you and your brother Dean. You're also not the only ones who save it. Danny here has put a stop to many things that could have turned disastrous." Castiel explained in a serious manner.

"Told you I was a good guy," Danny grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sam frowned. "It's just in our line of work it's better to be safe than sorry."

Danny nodded in understanding.

"I get how that is. But what is your line of work anyway? I mean I don't know what you were saying in that weird langue before but it kinda made my skin burn."

"That's because it was the beginning of an exorcism," Sam said.

"We hunt the things that go bump in the night and occasionally deal with angel drama," Dean explained with a smirk. "You know things like: stopping the Christian apocalypse, banishing demons, ganking monsters, doing the old salt'n burn routine on some unfriendly ghosts, the whole shebang."

Danny brightened up at that.

"So you're like me then!...well almost like me. I mean I only really deal with ghosts. But I did save all of reality once and I fixed a time paradox." He said happily.

Sam's eyebrows farrowed. "You saved all of reality?"

"I call bullshit, you're like what, 12?" Dean laughed but stopped after he realized Cas was glaring at him. Dean cleared his throat and coughed out a quick 'sorry'.

-SPNDP-


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, damn it-Will You stop!" Cue bitch face number 12.

"Stop?" Dean seethed as he angrily poked Sam in the chest. "Dude, Did you see what Tokyo ghoul over here did to baby! I have every right to skin the kid alive!"

"Dean please do not be upset with him," Cas called out in distress, eyes wide as he watched the two brothers argue. In all honesty, Cas looked more like a kicked puppy than a badass warrior of the heavenly host. Dean's eyes momentarily flicked from Cas to Danny who was cautiously peeking out from behind the angel. "He is just a child." Cas continued with his best impression of puppy dog eyes. A valuable trick a small child taught him in exchange for a lollipop back when he was working at the gas n' sip. "I'm sure he did not mean to cause harm to your car. Right, Danny?"

"Uh, right!" Danny quickly blurted out as he wearily eyed the pissed off, Winchester. Clockwork had warned him not to make fun of Dean's car. At the time he thought the old ghost was just joking with him, but now he was starting to second guess himself. "Um, if it helps to make things any better, my parents are inventors. I know we have some Car parts laying around in the garage, you can use them if you want…."

Dean's face scrunched up in disgust. "Laying around? I don't just put stuff that's been _laying around_ In Baby. She isn't a fucking Honda! She's family!"

"Whoa, whoa, Dean calm down. Let's at least look at the parts. Who knows, there might actually be some good ones, plus it's not like we have any other choice. We're in the outskirts of amity park Illinois, it's not like they're going to have any vintage car shops around here!" Sam said in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"Dude, Cas just got his mojo back, he can probably shazam us somewhere better after I finish taking a chunk out of the kid for completely busting up the entire fucking engine!" Dean spat as he gestured to the impala. It almost looked like it got hit by a truck head-on, again…., who knew guard rails could do so much damage.

"You're going to make him fly?" Danny's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs as he regarded the hunters with surprise. "His wings are nothing but raw flesh and burnt feathers, you fruit loop! It'll hurt him!"

Dean and Sam immediately paused and spun around to face their friend.

"Cas?" Dean asked hesitantly, the anger in his voice giving way to concern. But Cas was more occupied with Danny.

"Y-you can see my wings?" Cas curled in on himself slightly and drew his wings tighter against his back, wincing slightly.

Danny cocked an eyebrow before nodding his head in the Winchester brother's direction.

"You mean they can't?" He asked in astonishment.

"No," Sam bit out, "we can't." he ran a hand through his hair before he fixed the angel with a stern look. "Cas why didn't you tell us? You said you were back 100%!"

Cass frowned. "I….wings….um..."

Danny watched as the angel shifted uncomfortably. "Dude if it's personal or something you don't have to tell us."

Cas relaxed a bit at the hybrid's words and regarded him with a thankful smile until he realized that both of the Winchesters looked like they still wanted to press the matter more. Dean especially.

"No offense Cas, but I've been unknowingly watching you slowly die for the last few months. I understand if it's personal or whatever, but how bad is it. Can the damage to, um.." Dean made flapping gestures with his arms, in a strange attempt to maybe make the conversation a little easier on his best friend. "Potentially kill you?"

"Kill me?" Cas repeated, looking utterly perplexed.

"Yeah," Sam cut in. "You know if a wound gets infected or something. Infections can kill humans. Is that the same with angels or…..?" he trailed off, hoping the angel got the point.

"Oh," Cas frowned as he processed the information. "I—."

"You better make sure that the next few words out of your mouth are honest ones. No more of this 'I hid the fact that I was fucked up because I didn't want to worry you' Bullshit you fed me after we found out that your lack of mojo was killing you." Dean bit out as he shook a finger in Cas's direction. "Do you have any idea how helpless I felt watching you bleed out on Sam's lap because you failed to keep us in the loop with how you were doing?" Dean's voice cracked with emotion. "Dude I thought…..I thought I was gonna lose you again…."

Cas blinked in shock, lips pursed. That flicker of emotion only lasted a few seconds before he regarded both of the Winchesters with a new one, shame clear on his face. "I-I promise that I will let you know any time I have received any form of injury from now on. I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Cas, we know," Sam said softly. His memory flashing back to the night that Cas healed him from the damage he sustained in hell. Cas looked just as upset with himself as he did that night when he apologized for all the things he had put the younger Winchester through.

Cas smiled slightly before he turned his attention towards Dean. Catching the older Winchester by the eyes.

"I truly do mean that Dean," Cas said softly, "I—I am not playing sorry. I promise."

Dean suddenly felt like someone had submerged him in ice, he never should have said that to the angel. Sure he was angry at the time, but that's all he was—angry—he didn't mean what he said.

"I know buddy…" Dean replied sincerely, refusing to break eye contact with Cas. "It's alright…"

Cas smiled, blue eyes glazing over with an emotion that was unfamiliar to Dean. He couldn't help the blush that started to creep up his neck. Dean coughed into his hand and cleared his throat.

"So…" Dean said, turning his attention to the hybrid kid who had been watching the exchange with an air of awkwardness. "About those car parts….."

-SPNDP-

In order for Danny to get everyone back safely, he had to possess the impala again. Something that Dean hated. 1.) because he really didn't trust the kid to not fuck up his car even further than it already was, And 2.) because he seriously hated flying!

Cas frowned as he watched the older Winchester dig his nails into the front seat's faded leather, his eyes screwed shut.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked from the back seat.

Dean just gave a nearly inaudible grunt before he continued humming the opening to _Ride the lightning_ by Metallica, which did nothing to soothe the angel's concern, nor answer his question.

"So you're a Metallica fan? You'll probably get along great with my girlfriend she's into that type of music." Danny said with a laugh, his voice crackled slightly as it came over the radio. "So uh, hope you don't mind me asking but what are two paranormal hunters and an angel doing all the way out in amity?"

"Passing through," Sam replied, without looking up from his laptop. "We were working a case a few states over till that mishap with Cas happened. We were cutting through Illinois in an attempted to get back to…" Sam paused as he tried to think of a more promiscuous name for the bunker. "Our home base, yeah, Uh…so we could have a better chance at helping Cas."

Danny nodded, but then after he realized that no one could see him doing that he voiced his understanding. "Gotcha."

"Are you sure that your parents will approve of you bring home three complete strangers?" Cas asked Danny with a frown. "They are not always the most welcoming from what I have witnessed of them."

"To be honest, no, but for once the universe is working in my favor because they're out of town for some stupid science convention," Danny replied casually. "So the only one that you'll have to put up with is my older sister, but she knows about the whole half-ghost thing so I think she'll be okay with this."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how many people know about your powers?"

"Um, a few?" Danny countered, you could practically hear his sheepish smile. "You should just assume that no one else knows until I tell you otherwise."

"Duly noted, Clark Kent." Sam chuckled.

"Clark Kent?" Cas repeated in confusion, looking to Sam for a clear answer.

"Uh, it's nothing Cas, just a joke. Forget I said anything."

Cas frowned at Sam, who clearly brushed him off again. He hated it when the brothers did that.

"S-so" Dean strained to talk as he tried to swallow down the vomit that was slowly making its way up his throat, Damn it, he hated this. "T-this sister of yours, is she hot?" He asked, managing his best grin.

"WHAT?" Danny squawked. The question caught him so off guard that he near lost possession of the car.

"Dude, what the hell." Sam scowled as he smacked Dean's arm.

"Do not worry Danny, I believe that was a joke as well. Dean often says inappropriate things when he gets uncomfortable." Cas explained, his mind a million miles away as he remembered all those times that Dean had tried to antagonize monsters in a similar manner. He never said that the human was without bad habits.

"I certainly hope so!" the young hybrid growled, as the car passed by his giant statue in the town's park.

"Was that—." Sam blinked, mouth hanging open in surprise.

Danny laughed but didn't answer as he turned the car invisible now that they were entering the city.

"The people of the world built a series of statues in thanks to him for saving the earth from an asteroid that would have destroyed it last year," Cas explained.

"An asteroid almost destroyed the planet?" Sam gasped.

"Where the hell were we? I would have remembered something like that!" Dean blanched.

"You were stuck in a different dimension. The one that had no magic and that reality's version of yourselves were actors." Cas explained. "But I assure you that your doppelgangers remember that event pretty clearly, they spent most of the time drinking some type of alcoholic strawberry beverage and crying. They also kept calling me Misha. I am still unsure of what that means…."

Sam and Dean shared a look before letting the matter drop because honestly they really didn't want to know.

"Whelp, we're here!" Danny called out in a sing-song voice as he slowly set the car down in his backyard, just in front of the shed. The car lost its invisibility the moment it touched the ground and Danny shot out of it the second that he could, materializing just outside of the impala. He hated when he had to possess things for long term, it always made his back super stiff.

Dean did his best to quickly climb out of the car, unfortunately, he almost lost his balance several times along the way. Stupid flight induced motion sickness! Cas popped out of the car with slight difficulty and caught dean by the arm, helping to stabilize the woozy hunter who was oblivious to the amount of pain his angel just had to go through to stop him from falling.

"I think I'm gonna be holding up you're shit house for a while. My stomach feels like it's trying to crawl up my throat." Dean said with a groan as Danny finished stretching.

"Uh.. you're welcome to use the upstairs bathroom I guess. Though I refuse to clean up the mess if you make one, so don't." Danny replied as he turned his hand intangible and stuck it through his back door to undo the lock.

"Well that's a pretty nifty trick you got there," Sam said, impressed, as he joined the rest of the group by the door. It had taken him a little longer to get out of the impala since he was actively doing research on his laptop, hoping to learn more about their newest maybe-ally slash Cas's apparent charge. He had to bookmark all of his tabs before shutting the laptop down and making a split-second decision to grab some stuff out of the trunk, you know, just in case the typical Winchester family bad luck decided to rear its ugly head.

With a soft click, the back door opened and Danny led them through into the kitchen. Sam ducked as he entered the door and glanced around. The place would have seemed really normal if it weren't for the random unfished gadgets on the counter and the unusually highly charged glowing ectoplasm in the sink. Sam set his duffle bag on the floor and bent over to study the stuff a little further. His ears just barely picking up on his brother's conversation with Danny as the young halfa pointed him in the direction of the bathroom.

After Dean and his angel had trudged their way up the steps Danny went back in the kitchen to find Sam poking at some leftover ecto residue in the sink with a dirty butter knife.

"What'cha doing?"

Sam Jumped and spun around to find the young halfa staring at him curiously.

"Dude, you just scared me half to death!" He scoffed as he regained his composure.

"Hey, no need to be so insensitive, it's not so bad being half-dead," Danny said casually, white rings passing over his body and reverting him back to a human as he walked past Sam to the fridge. "Do you want a coke? I think it's the only thing in this house that's safe to consume since ectoplasm has a harder time passing through aluminum."

Sam blinked as he took in the boy's starkly different appearance.

"Uh sure…" he mumbled in response, gingerly taking the can of soda from the kid's hands, it was obvious that Danny had succeeded in alienating himself once again, way to go Fenton. "So—you're half dead? How is that even—."

"Possible?" Danny guessed as he hopped up onto the counter and sat, legs dangling. He took a huge sip of his soda before smiling up at the hunter. "Ever hear of Schrödinger's cat?"

Sam racked his brain, he remembered hearing something about that while he was completing an extra science credit at Harvard.

"Wasn't that a thought experiment?" he questioned out loud as he ran a hand down his face. "uh some type of paradox where there's a cat which might be simultaneously both alive and dead or something, I think it had to do with quantum superposition…..God, I haven't had to deal with physics let alone quantum physics in years…."

This time it was Danny's turn to be surprised, the only reason he knew about that stupid cat thing was because Jazz had told him about it, it was a joke…he didn't actually think the guy knew what he was talking about.

"Though I guess that it would make sense," Sam said as he pulled out his blackberry to google it, hoping to refresh his memory. "I mean according to the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics, it implies that after a while, the cat is simultaneously alive and dead. Yet, when someone looks in the box, they'll see the cat either alive or dead, not both alive and dead. Kinda like you, which is just insane in principle because the amount of energy it would have taken to make something like you would have had to of been enormous. Like ripping a hole in reality or space/time enormous."

Danny choked on his soda.

"You got all of that from just one stupid joke." He wheezed as he tried to regain both his breath and his thoughts. His mind was racing a mile a minute because that whole 'ripping a hole in time/ space' thing was pretty close to what actually happened.

Sam blinked.

"You were joking?" he reiterated in confusion as he took a swig of his coke, the carbonation burned his throat on the way down.

"Yeah Uh—." Danny's reply was cut short by an ear-piercing scream from upstairs. "Looks like Jazz is home already…whoops…"

Sam watched as the kid transformed again and darted through the kitchen ceiling.

-SPNDP-

It had been a good day for Jazz. With her parents gone and Danny out of the house, she had spent most of the day peacefully working on one of the latest papers for her paranormal sociology class. At least she was until she heard someone dry heaving in the bathroom and that someone sure did not sound like her brother.

Heart hammering in her chest, Jazz quietly got up from her desk and tiptoed across the room. She grabbed the Fenton anti-creep stick that had been wedged between her dresser and the wall. Her hands tightened around the base of the bat as she held it in a pre-swinging position and left the safety of her bedroom.

As she got closer to the bathroom door she started hearing voices, and the dry heaving got louder.

"I feel that I should go and get you a glass of water." Voice one said with concern as the second person continued to empty their stomach into the toilet.

"Sounds good," Person two groaned. "Never let me fly again, okay Cas."

"Alright," Person one, whose name was apparently Cas, replied.

Jazz sucked in a breath as she wracked her brain. Danny had a lot of ghost friends with weird names, but she didn't think she knew any named Cas. Her train of thought froze as the door handle to the bathroom began to turn. She took a step back and her body tensed as she watched the door swing open.

A short man in a trench coat with blood-soaked shoulders looked up at her with surprised blue eyes.

Jazz didn't even give him a chance to talk, she swung the bat as hard as she could, letting out a scream when it broke over the man's head sending splinters in every direction.

Jazz stared down at the half of the bat that was still in her hands before looking back up at the man with both shock and horror. A reaction that was completely understandable considering the guy just had a bat break over his head and he didn't look phased in the least.

"Jazz!"

She spun around to find her baby brother standing in the hallway behind her.

"Listen, don't freak out. That's Cas. He's a new frie—." Danny didn't even get to finish his sentence, Cas already had placed two fingers up against the side of his sister's head. He watched in horror as she crumpled to the ground.

"DID YOU JUST KILL MY SISTER!" Danny shouted as he dropped down to Jazz's side.

"No," Cas replied with confusion. "She's just unconscious."

-SPNDP-


	3. Chapter 3

-SPNDP-

Jazz woke to the sound of hushed angry whispers.

"You can't just do that to people!"

"I was worried that she would harm herself by accident, most humans do not react well to people who are covered in blood."

"Cas does have a point."

"Shut up dean."

"Yeah I'm with Sam, Shut up Dean."

Blood? Dean? Sam? Cas? What? The only voice her wakening mind recognized was her brothers.

"Danny?" She mumbled quietly as her eyes fluttered open, she dragged a hand down the side of her face. Boy did she have a headache.

"Jazz!" Danny chirped happily as he helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just a slight migraine that's all."

Danny's eyes flashed green as he regarded the angel with a death glare.

"That'll go away in a minute or two, trust me I'm speaking from experience here," Sam interjected, sighing in relief when he saw Danny's eyes return back to their normal blue. "I'll go grab her a glass of water."

Jazz watched with confusion as a tall handsome man descended the steps. She looked around some more and saw another man leaning against the opposing wall near the bathroom door, along with the man she had just hit with a bat….

Jazz's panic came back full swing, but before she even had a chance to start screaming Danny put a hand over her mouth.

"Listen, I'm sorry that he startled you and I know the blood looks bad but they're good guys."

Jazz raised her eyebrows as she pulled her brother's hand from her mouth.

"Danny, He's covered in blood."

"I know, as I said, it looks bad but—."

"That's blood Danny, human blood."

"Well to be fair it's his own blood and he's not exactly human so….."

"He's not human? Is that why he didn't even look phased when I broke a freaking bat over his head!" Jazz screeched, throwing her hands up in emphasis before pointing an accusing finger at Cas. "What the hell are you sir?"

"I'm an angel of the lord."

"Th-that's a new one…" Jazz replied, dumbfounded. "Where's your wings then?"

"Us normal humans apparently can't see them, but other angels and Beetlejuice over there can," Dean explained flippantly.

Danny frowned at the notion of being called Beetlejuice, He hated that movie. Cas on the other hand was regarding Dean with a perplexed look. Was the hunter still mad at him?

"You are far from what I would call normal, Dean," Dean blushed as Cas continued, "I just wish to keep them hidden because humans have not developed the right type of spiritual armor it would take to view them without getting their eyes burned out of their head." He explained to Jazz before turning his attention back to Dean. "Much like your old physic friend. I told her not to push the barrier to view my true form, but did she listen to my warnings? No, she did not, there was not much I could do. After all my father gave the human race free will." Cas pouted angrily as he muttered a few choice words in Enochian. A langue Danny was surprised that he could understand.

"Uh oh, Cas is cursing in Enochian. What happened?" Sam teased as he climbed the last few steps, a glass of water in hand.

"Nothing that is of importance," Cas replied in a dismissive manner.

Sam just shrugged and crouched down to where Jazz was sitting on the floor, back leaning against the scorched wall. (Accidental misfiring of ectoguns was a regular thing in the Fenton household.)

"Here you are," Sam said as he handed her the water.

"Uh, th-thanks, um…" Jazz blushed, she didn't even know his name and her stomach was already in knots.

"It's Sam," He supplied, watching the college senior's smile grow twice as wide.

"I'm Jazz." She replied softly.

"So I've heard."

"You're really tall." Jazz blurted out, instantly regretting those words once they left her mouth. You're really tall what the hell brain! Please work like you're supposed to.

Sam snorted. "Tell me about it, you know I've been having to duck while entering doors in your house because they're so short. My god, you people are like a family of slightly taller hobbits."

Danny's eyes flashed green again. "Got a problem with short people, Samsquatch?"

Sam was taken aback by the nickname, he hadn't been called that since…

Cas winced as he nervously wondered how long it would take the Winchesters to figure out that Danny wasn't actually Balthazar's old charge… He was a powerful halfa after all and an important figure in the time stream. It wasn't like God would just assign him any old angel…..up until a year ago most didn't even know he existed. The only reason that Cas knew was that Gabriel made him promise to watch over him before he died at the hands of Lucifer.

"You okay dude?" Danny asked Sam "You look like I just offended your great ancestors or something."

"I-I'm fine" Sam stuttered out. "You just reminded me of someone…"

-SPNDP-

"Success!" Tucker shouted as he moonwalked across his living room carpet, the wireless controller still in his hand. He had finally just beaten level five of the latest version of Doom on his X-box. His dance of joy came to an abrupt halt when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Tucker, Can you get that?" His mother shouted from the kitchen.

The techno-geek groaned. "Sure Ma!"

He tossed his controller onto the couch before grabbing a handful of Fritos from the bag on the coffee table, shoving all of them in his mouth at once.

The doorbell rang again.

"TUCKER!" His mother yelled voice edged with an icy warning.

"Sawrry!" He shouted again, food particles from his half-chewed chips spewing everywhere. "I'm goming!"

He quickly jogged over to the front door and stood on his tiptoes to glance through the peephole, He was surprised to find that it was Sam doing all the doorbell ringing. The Goth looked impatient and stressed. He quickly undid the lock as he swallowed the last of the chips and opened the door.

"What are you doin—." Tucker began only to be cut off by Sam as she began pushing him out the door.

"Hey, Miss. Foley, I'm going to borrow tucker for a little while, I need his help with a science project! It's an emergency! He'll be home before dinner, Promise!" Sam shouted before slamming the door shut and pulling him down the steps. She didn't even stop at the corner to check to see if any cars were coming, she just continued running through the intersection, nearly causing a few accidents and dragging him along with her.

"You know—," Tucker panted, "My mother's gonna kill you and me for yanking me out of the house like that! Why are we running? I don't even have shoes on dude, can we slow down?"

"Sorry about that, but no," Sam called over her shoulder as they weaved their way in and out of the sidewalk traffic. "Jazz, and potentially Danny, are in trouble!"

Tucker sobered up at that.

"How much trouble? How do you know?" He asked between breaths. He really did need to hit the gym sometime.

"I got a text from Vlad."

"YOU WHAT?" Tucker squawked, "I thought he was dead or stuck out in space or something."

"I thought so too, but he's not the biggest issue at the moment, we'll deal with him later. He sent me this video." Sam explained as she dug through her pockets before handing her galaxy S4 over to tucker. Tucker opened her phone's messaging app, only glancing up a few times to make sure he wasn't about to run into anything. He finally found the video, the number that sent it was blocked, and the only indication that it was even from Vlad was the fact that the message had ~Vlad at the bottom of it.

He clicked play on the video and watched as Jazz swung the Fenton anti-creep stick over some blood-soaked guy's head. He watched in shock as the bat splintered and broke into a million pieces, yet the guy was still left un-phased by it. He watches with horror as the guy reached out and tapped Jazz lightly on the head, she crumbled to the ground, and then the video ended.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"I know," Sam shouted, "I don't get it either but that's why we're running. Please tell me that you at least have the wrist ray Danny gave you?"

"Of course I do," Tucker panted as they made a sharp turn down a dank ally way that reeked of cat pee and rancid Chinese food. "You have the Thermos right?"

"Yeah, it's in my backpack. I already called Val, She said to meet her at the house." Sam yelled over her shoulder. It was nice having her around as back up now that she knew about Danny's secret. Everyone who was at the North Pole the day Danny and the rest of the ghost zone turned the earth intangible, knew about his powers and they all promised to keep it a secret.

"Have you tried texting Danny?"

"Yeah, he's not answering his phone which is just making me more worried! Come on Tuck! Pick up the pace!

-SPNDP-

Valerie quickly uploaded the video Sam sent her into her suit for analysis as she darted across amity's skyline on her hoverboard, Dani following close behind her.

"Why is it every time I'm in town for a surprise visit something bad happens?" Dani complained "Hopefully they're all okay. Did your suit come up with anything yet?"

"Yeah, apparently the mystery guy in the video goes by the name of Jimmy Novak. He's been missing for nearly 10 years. He's also apparently wanted by the law for unlawfully kidnapping his own daughter and is suspected of the murder of his own wife who was found dead along with 6 other Jane Does." Val explained "He's a real sicko….. Has Danny answered yet?"

Dani shook her head as she hit the redial button on her flip phone again.

"I've called him at least 8 times he hasn't answered once!"

-SPNDP-

Dean awkwardly cleared his throat, He knew that Sam had been rather fond of Gabriel and he really didn't want all this to dredge up any painful memories.

"Hey, I'm starving. Why don't you two and Sam whip something up for dinner?" Dean suggested.

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Weren't you just puking your guts up less than a half an hour ago?"

"Yeah. And?" Dean countered.

"Never mind, whatever." Danny replied letting it drop as he slowly sank through the floor down to the first level of the house.

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Does he do that all the time or?"

"More so now than he has in the past. He's an 18-year-old with ghost powers. All 18-year-olds are a little lazy." Jazz replied, "Though if Sam, Danny, and I are going to be making dinner. Where are you and Cas going?"

"Cas is gonna help me sort through the old car parts in your shed, so I can hopefully get my car back up and running," Dean explained as he started down the stairs.

"What happened to your car?" Jazz asked.

Dean paused midway down the steps and glanced over his shoulder.

"Your brother." He deadpanned, before continuing his descent and making his way past the living room through the kitchen and out the back door.

Jazz frowned.

"It can't be that bad right?" Jazz asked as she sent a sidelong glance in Cas's direction.

"Dean Said that your brother and I quote, fucked up the entire engine," Cas said with a shrug before suddenly disappearing from sight.

Jazz Jumped.

"Don't worry he does that a lot, though he really should be resting his wings in my opinion." Sam shook his head "Anyway what do you have to eat around here? Danny was telling me earlier that the only safe thing to eat was the soda because ectoplasm can't phase through aluminum as easily..?"

"Well, he's not wrong…."

-SPNDP-

"What fresh Hell?" Dean said as he glanced around the shed. It was a mess. Nothing was put away properly, and half the boxes looked like they had mold growing on the outside of them.

"Mr. Fenton is not a very responsible man." Cas chimed in, Randomly showing up next to the older Winchester. Dean jumped.

"Damn it Cas, give a guy some warning. Besides, you shouldn't be doing that shazaming crap you're going to hurt yourself." He scolded.

Cas hung his head, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Sorry Dean, I am not used to having them back yet. When I was human I would instinctively call for them but nothing would happen, I got so used to that…..I keep forgetting that I have them back…and they just…."

Dean pulled Cas in for a hug, his hands passing through Cas's intangible wings sent shivers up the celestial being's spine.

"It'll be alright, we'll work through this just like we always have," Dean said as he pulled away and clapped a hand on the angel's shoulder.

Cas watched from the entrance as Dean began shuffling through boxes, cursing under his breath.

"Would you like some help moving things?"

Dean used his shirt to wipe some of the grime from his now dirty face before glancing at Cas.

"Well, I normally do this alone." Dean began, breath hitching when he saw Cas's face harden over again. He'd known the angel long enough to know what that meant. "But I wouldn't mind you helping out. Think you can lift this create for me? I think there's an engine cell underneath it."

Cas smiled and made his way over to the box. He picked it up with one hand and set it aside.

"Nice!" Dean nodded in approval and Cas swelled with pride.

-SPNDP-

Finally, after what seemed like an hour (but in reality was only 5 seconds) Val and Dani saw the familiar neon Fenton works sign.

Dani grabbed the edge of Valarie's hoverboard and turned them both intangible as the Red Huntress charged up her arm cannons.

"Ready to kick some ass?" She smiled, though she knew Dani wouldn't be able to see her expression with her helmet on. That still didn't stop the clone from smirking back.

Everything seemed quiet as they got closer to the house, and certainly, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Val switched on her infrared vision and scanned the house.

"There are three Body's in the kitchen two of which are stationary—." Val whispered only to be cut off by Dani.

"Hey isn't that the guy in the video out in the shed?" Dani asked quietly.

Val's head snapped in the direction Dani was pointing as her suit switched back into normal vision.

"Holy hell, it is. He must be stealing the Fentons inventions!" Val exclaimed in an angry whisper. Her shoulder cannon unfolded itself from its resting place and let out a whine as it charged up. Her targeting systems locked. "I'm gonna destroy his sorry misogynistic ass."

-SPNDP-


	4. Chapter 4

**-SPNDP-**

Cas froze suddenly, his smile slipping off his lips before he launched at Dean, hurtling over a row of mold-ridden boxes before knocking the hunter to the ground with him. Dean didn't know what the beam of light was but for a brief moment, he felt its heat as it passed by his ear and hit the case of gas behind him. Dean didn't have time to scream as Cas quickly tucked him underneath him as they were engulfed in flames.

Dean was practically nose to nose with Cas as he watched the angel scream as the Pink flames rolled around them. Not coming within a foot of their bodies. Dean could see the flames pass by the invisible barrier as his mind raced to try and figure out how to help his friend.

Dean fisted Cas's dress shirt.

"Cas," He said in an even voice. "Tell me how to help you."

"Wings" Cas bellowed in pain.

Wings? Deans mouth shot open in horror as he realized what the invisible barrier on each side of him was. He reached for his pocket knife and sliced open the side of his stomach, dabbing his fingers in the blood as he began to paint the angel banishing sigil on the ground next to him. Cas grabbed his hand before he could finish.

"Don't—." He gasped out. "you, your death will—." He screamed in anguish as a hot beam of wood from the top of the garage came crashing down on top of them, Cas almost gave out but held strong as the burning log singed its way into his feathers, marring the base of his wings. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he hissed in pain. He had held on to Dean's hand through all of it.

Dean felt tears start to sting his own eyes as he watched his best friend wither in pain. He glanced back at the sigil as he tried to rip his hand from Cas's iron grip.

"If I do this you'll live," Dean explained quietly.

"You—," Cas choked out "Can't. You will—."

"Die?" Dean finished as he looked his best friend in the eye. "I'm better off dead anyway. I don't want to hurt anyone else, I lost control of myself saving you. The mark wants more blood Cas."

"NO."

"WHY? I'm a fucking screw up, it's not like it's going to matter Sam will be fine without me and You can—."

"I—need you too." Cas pleaded as he let go of Dean's hand so he could quickly swipe the sigil away. Dean was shocked, his mind supplying him with the memory of what he said to Cas the day the angel had nearly killed him. He didn't get a chance to reply as their soundings were soon encompassed in glowing ice, the flames dead.

Cas looked up and mumbled something before passing out over top of Dean. The hunter scrambled to sit up to catch him. Gasping as he got a good look at his friend's mutilated and burned back. He watched as the blood ran off what was left of Cas's coat and dripped to the floor. The beam suddenly gave out and nearly crushed them but a green blast blew it to bits. Dean shielded his eyes from its splinters.

"Shit."

Dean looked behind him to find Danny floating a foot off the ground in ghost mode. The boy's green eyes were wide with worry. He hastily flew over to where Dean was sitting, Cas still in his lap, face buried in the hunter's shirt. Dean watched as the boy's hand was encompassed with a glowing aura. Danny coated Cas's back in ice. It glowed blue, unlike the ice around them that was glowing Pink.

"What the fuck" dean whispered when he found his voice again.

"Valerie shot at you, she thought you were a threat." Danny said solemnly, "Her gun's blast must have hit the fuel containers, which caused the fire. I'm sorry it took me so long to put it out. The fire had been mixed with the ectoplasmic charge from her gun. I couldn't breathe right, the smoke alone….."

The half-ghost trailed off and Dean noticed how raw his skin was around his eyes and nose, the halfa's lips were crisped and bleeding a light green. The wounds were healing up again slowly as Dean watched the kid work, which lead the hunter to conclude that they were probably worse at one point.

"I guess I should thank God that I heal so fast, huh." Danny continued—Practically speaking the hunter's mind— as he began to coat the air with ice as well, it took dean a minute to realize the ice was beginning to form wings. The frosted feathers were still mostly draped around the hunter. The wings were huge, they nearly extended outside of the garage door. Dean was speechless, worried, but speechless.

"Sam was worried when Cas and you didn't immediately pop up outside of the place when it caught fire. We figured that Cas was still too messed up to carry you or something, but now I'm starting to wonder if ectoplasm can hurt him as much as it can hurt me. And if that's true then it should be able to heal just as fast. I use this ice to help speed along my healing process when I'm messed up. Hopefully, it'll work for your friend."

Dean nodded.

"He's a fighter, he's healed from a lot worse."

The halfa's eyes traced Cas over, his brows scrunched together as he let out a huff. Oh, what dean wouldn't give to see what the kid was seeing. Danny's eyes met Deans and he smiled lightly.

"I can tell, dudes got more scares than skin I think" Danny huffed as he pulled Cass off of dean and shot up through what was left of the ceiling, turning both intangible and invisible as he did so.

' _Dudes got more scares than skin'_ the sentence rattled around in Deans head as he stared off into space from his spot on the floor, how long has Cas been hurting….and how long has he failed to notice…..

Dean felt his eyes begin to sting. He wanted to lay down, he felt so sick to his stomach.

"Deaan!"

The older hunter jumped and turned around to find Sam making his way towards him. The taller Winchester was scrambling around like a newborn moose, arms swinging in crazy directions. Nearly unable to keep his balance on the ice-covered floors.

"You fucking jerk! I thought you were dead!" Sam yelled exasperated, as he fell to all fours next to his brother. Letting out a curse when his knees hit the ground. "Where's Cas?"

"He got hurt pretty bad, Snow-white just shot up through the ceiling with him," Dean said, trying to play off the dread he was feeling as he kept a hand clamped on his bleeding side. Sam didn't really seem to buy his act, but Dean was glad he was observant enough to not ask questions.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, however, your car is a different story….." Sam mumbled. He watched the blood drip between his brother's fingers. "And you need to get bandaged up too."

Dean shot Sam a dry look.

"What happened to baby?"

-SPNDP-

Danny phased through the roof of Fenton's works and floated down to the first floor, finding his stunned friends standing next to each other by the couch. Sam was clutching the first aid kit He asked her to grab.

They watched as he carefully laid his newest friend out on the couch, One of Cas's ice-covered wings draped over the side of the couch while the other rested on the coffee table. Together they extended the length of the room.

Valerie was pale as a ghost as Sam shoved past her and slowly walked over to Cas's side. She placed the first aid kit on the ground and pulled out the scissors to cut off what remained of Cas's trench coat and shirt. Silently wishing that Danny had waited to ice the guy over till she had gotten a better look at him.

"Dude…..I…can't believe you shot a—."

"Can it Tucker!" Valerie hissed from beside him.

"What? You're an atheist dude it's not like it matters right?" Tucker teased only to get socked in the arm by Dani.

"Really Tuck, the guy was almost roasted alive!" She seethed, green eyes narrowing in the geek's direction.

"The real question is, are you okay Danny?" Jazz murmured just loud enough to be heard, the bickering stopped and all eyes turned to Danny. The older halfa was leaning against the arm of the couch, hands trembling slightly as they gripped the fabric of it, his ghost forms aurora was so dim it was nearly nonexistent.

"You should probably change back love," Sam said, concern lacing her voice, as she placed a hand on her boyfriend's wrist. "I want to take a look at you too."

Danny locked eyes with her. "I'm fine"

"Of course you are." She sighed. "Just like last time."

Danny watched as she tugged off the rest of Cas's destroyed clothes. He was stripped down to nothing but his dress pants. The wounds on the angel's back were already looking better than they had a few minutes ago.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny replied absentmindedly.

"That fire was mixed with so much ectoplasm that Dani couldn't even stand near it without her eyes watering and breaking down into a coughing fit. You went into it. What do you think it's supposed to mean?" Sam looked like she wanted to haul off and punch her boyfriend in the face for being stupid.

It was just in that moment that the Winchesters decided to grace themselves with their company.

Everyone's attention was directed to the two adults standing in the living room doorway. Dean was still clutching his side. Blood oozing from in between his fingers and dripping to the floor. Sam would have patched Dean up outside if it weren't for the fact that baby was currently a dented and half chard mess sitting upside down in a small crater in the Fentons back yard. Sam was pretty sure that their extensive first aid kit was probably a pile of ash along with every weapon in their trunk. He was now glad that he thought to bring a few of their things in from the car for back up. He thought Dean was going to be furious, but all his brother seemed to be concerned about at the moment was Cas.

"Please tell me bird brain's okay," Dean asked. The older hunter hobbled over to where the angle was on the couch to get a better view of him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Cas's wounds had shrunk in size by nearly half. Which meant he was in for a quick recovery.

Dean watched the goth girl who had been kneeling by the couch pushed herself up from the floor, holding what dean assumed to be Cas's trench coat.

"I think he'll be fine, granted his clothes are garbage now." She said as she held the nearly unrecognizable fabric up for the hunter to see. "You however look like you need some work done too."

"I was just about to stitch myself up," Dean said flippantly, waving off the goth's concern. He felt Sam touch his side lightly, Dean looked over at his brother who jerked his head to get Dean to look in a different direction. His eyes landed on the Now human Danny, who was leaning up against the far wall breathing quite heavily. Dean turned his attention back to Sam. "You should be showing Casper over there some attention he looks like he's having trouble breathing."

Jazz was Immediately by her brother's side, all of the kid's friends were soon to follow. Danny turned intangible and stumbled away from the large group.

"Guys," Danny Gasped out "I need some space."

"Right that makes sense," Sam said, "No need to overwhelm you. Um… Val, Dani, why don't you go see if you can find any more info about that text."

Val looked Danny over with concern.

"He'll be okay," Sam assured her. She knew the ghost hunter still had feelings for Danny, it annoyed her, but she had no doubt that seeing Danny like that probably hurt. Hell, it was hurting her.

Val nodded, face stealing over as she tugged Dani out of the room, and out the back door.

Sam helped Danny to the couch. he was shaky and almost lost his steps a few times but made it.

Dean was sitting across the room in jack's recliner with his side stretched out and shirt pulled up, waiting for his brother to finish sorting through team Phantoms first aid kit.

"Don't mean to interrupt but do you have—."

"the Stitching kit is in the bottom zipper." The goth responded absentmindedly as she propped Danny up on the couch with 4 different pillows behind his back. He was starting to breathe a little easier. He shot his girlfriend an 'I told you so' look. The goth rolled her eyes and walked back over to the still unconscious angel. He seemed to be fine, his wounds on his back were gone.

"Is he doing alright?" Dean hissed through his teeth as his brother stitched him up. Dean had wanted to do it but Sam wouldn't have it.

"Looks like." The goth said.

"His wings" Danny drew in a deep breath. "still look awful."

Sam's eyes traced over his friend's ice-covered extensions, if it were not for the glowing green ice he wouldn't have known they were there.

"H—How, damn it Sammy finish it, hurts like a bitch." Dean growled. Sam got back to work.

"How bad are his wings?" the younger Winchester asked so Dean would shut up and let him stich without squirming.

"Bad." Danny supplied.

-SPNDP-


End file.
